Last Christmas
by xoxT A I N T E D L0VE
Summary: Cho has a crush on Kurama, but there's a stupid girl coming between them! Will she be able to find love, or will she spend Christmas alone? [KuramaxOC]
1. 001 First Snow

Last Christmas

**A/N**: Yay. None of my stories seem to be going out well, so dammit. . . . Let us try this shit again. X.x I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

Chapter One: First Snow

Grey clouds loomed overhead, foreshadowing winter weather. Kurama glanced out of the window, impatiently tapping his pen on the oak desk at which he sat. Looking down, he saw that he had written close to nothing in his journal. Not that it mattered anyway, but he thought that keeping a journal would be a good way to spend time when the weather was just too cold to go outside. His mind drifted back to three weeks earlier when he was in Koenma's office. The Spirit Detectives met their new partner, Cho Kobayashi. She had curly black hair, silver eyes, and her skin was quite tan. She wore a black dress with ribbons and ruffles (somewhat like a baby doll outfit) and she was extremely short, no taller than Hiei, maybe an inch shorter. He chuckled as he remembered her childish voice. He vaguely remembered her popping off at Hiei and calling him a "bite-sized asshole" when he insulted her. "Crazy girl," he laughed to himself, scratching down the date at the top of his paper. December 9th. "Hm, I wonder when it will snow." He spoke to himself. He was waiting for the first snow, which was one of his favorite part of the holidays.

_Tap, tap, tap, click, tap._

He heard a peculiar tap, tap, tap noise coming from the window. Pulling back the curtains quickly, he jumped back when he saw small pebbles collide with the glass. "What on earth?" He flung the window open and smiled in delight. "Hey!" Cho waved from below, rocks in hand. "Got bored, so I decided to come on by!" Her silver eyes glowed against the darkness of the sky, bringing out the silver color. "Why didn't you just come to the front door, Cho?" He watched her climb up the trellis, struggling and grunting. "The front . . . Door? Ah, damn," she growled, grabbing onto Kurama's hand and pulling herself inside. "What exactly brings you here?" He sat on his bed, balancing himself on his left arm. Cho sat down beside him, listening to the mattress creaking from the weight of two people. "Well, I was bored. And boredom is bad. Boredom makes Cho sad," she crossed her legs lazily, swinging her foot back and forth. He tried not to laugh at her babyish and sickeningly sweet tone by pretending to cough. "True, I suppose. Actually, I'm glad that you came by. I have been meaning to ask you a thing or two."

"Oh? Well, ask! I will answer," she replied. "I understand that Koenma never told us about your abilities. So I was wondering, what powers do you possess?" He ran a hand through his hair calmly and watched her reaction. "Eh, wind and water. I've mastered the Mirage of the Butterfly," she said, pulling away the strings of her silver corset and tugging down the back of her dress. Kurama quickly covered his eyes, not wanting to know what she was revealing. Turning away from him, she showed him a pair of butterfly wings tattooed on her back in silver and black ink. "Pretty, isn't it?" She asked, facing from him. Kurama uncovered his emerald eyes and looked at the butterfly wings on her tan skin, the silver shimmering from the light coming from the lamp. "It's a special marking. I get into bad ass mode with this thing," she remarked, pulling her clothes back on. "Ah, I see. So . . . Where are you from?"

"Can't tell you that."

"Oh . . . I apologize for prying into your business. I mean, we've konwn each other for a few weeks and I still hardly know any background information on you."

"It's okay, Kurama-San."

Shaking his head dizzily, Kurama felt the walls spinning. "Mmphm, not feeling too well." He slowly stood up, and leaned back onto the bed weakly. "I do not know what's wrong, I feel so sick suddenly," he murmured, his already pale face getting even more pale. "Ooh, maybe you ate bad sushi . . . Or maybe you got the flu buggy," Cho touched his shoulder tenderly. "I do not know. I think I will go to bed." He climbed under the covers, watching her as she walked back to the window. "Sleep, Kurama-San. You don't look so well. You should really get some rest!" She opened the window and started to make her way back out, until she felt a white snowflake hit her nose. "Oh! It's snowing," she held out her hand and smiled as more and more flakes began to drift from the sky. "Kurama-San, it's snowing," she turned her head and grinned in surprise. He was sound asleep, turned over on his side.

"Kawaii."

Jumping from the window, she landed on the sidewalk. Walking by various shops and stores, she suddenly realized, "Oh my gosh, I forgot to close his window. He'll get even more sick if I leave it open for the cold air to get in," she hurried back to the Minamino household frantically, bounding back over the fencing. "Oh, I hope he isn't awake. He'll kill me," she climbed the trellis. Reaching one of her hands to the window, she heard voice. It was not Kurama's, and it was definitely not the voice that belonged to his mother. It was the voice of a female, a young female. "Poor Kurama-Kuun!" The voice cooed sweetly. Cho curiously peeked inside and nearly screamed in surprise. There, sitting by his bedside, was a young woman about the age of fifteen. She had long blond hair and bright eyes the color of a perfectly blue sky, and sported what appeared to be the same uniform from Kurama's school.

"I am sorry, Hana. We will have to cancel our plans for tomorrow."

"It's okay, I understand."

Kurama gently kissed her hand and smiled as she stroked his hair lovingly. "Hana, you get more beautiful every day." His voice was quiet and filled with care. Hana lightly blushed and bent down, giving him a light peek on the cheek. Watching this, Cho felt salty tears sting her eyelids. "Damn blonds," she hissed. "Well, I have to go baby. I have a violin lesson, and I can't miss it." Hana planted another kiss on his skin. "Okay. Good bye, Hana." He replied. She waved and left, slowly closing the door behind her.

"Oh! Who does that stupid bimbo think she is!?" Cho barraged from the window angrily after closing it. She felt her jealousy overflow bitterly. "That chick is triflin'!" She watched as Hana made her way down the street. Cho felt her little boat of hope sink, along with the little passengers on it. She knew she liked Kurama, she liked him since the day they met. That blazing red hair and those green eyes . . . Were something she just could not resist. She hugged herself protectively as the snow began falling harder, and as small gusts of wind began to blow. "Hmph, what a wonderful day," she sighed sarcastically. "He doesn't even know it's snowing!"

_I'll get my Kurama-Kun! Even if I have to make clowns cry. . . I'll just need a little help from my bad ass butterfly powers._

Yay! First chapter, and I think it's pretty spiffy. Cho is truly crazy . . . A tad on the bipolar side, if you ask me. By the way, Cho means "**_Butterfly_**". And Cho's spiffy powers are gonna help her get her fox! 3 stay tuned for the next chapter, please review. All reviews (even flames) are welcome. I want to know what you think.


	2. 002 Believing Lies

Last Christmas

**A/N**: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

Chapter Two: Believing Lies

Tailing Hana to her violin lesson, Cho ducked and dodged from rooftop to alley. Watching her walk into a coffee shop, she gasped in surprise. "That's no place to learn the violin!" She scurried into the door after Hana and jumped into a corner booth. "Why would she be in here?" She turned around and peeked over her seat, her eyes widening in shock. Hana was sitting across from a young man, a handsome young man with dark hair. "You are late, again," he laughed, running a hand down her cheek softly. The blond giggled and nuzzled into his touch, exchanging the affection. "Could it be . . . No," Cho uttered, covering her mouth with both hands wearily. "Don't tell me she's . . . Oh I knew it! The triflin' ho!" Her voice rose into a shrill pitch and everyone turned around to face her with angry stares. "Ah, whaddya looking at? Leave me alone." She shot an angry look back at them.

"Yes, he's sick. A good thing, too. I don't feel like going on another dumb date with him."

"Stupid fool still hasn't figured it out, yet?"

"Mmm, no. He's so stupid, and I have him wrapped around my little finger! He is such a nerd, why would I want to date him? You're my only one, Yutaka. I'm only playing with that idiot."

Hana leaned over the table and pressed her lips against Yutaka's lips, running a hand through his hair. Cho's breath caught in her throat as she watched the two share a steamy kiss. "T . . . The nerve!" She hissed, her silver eyes blazing in anger. "That does it . . . Transformation of the Butterfly, transform!" She leapt from the booth wearing the same uniform as the rest of the table servers in the coffee shop. "Awesome," she smiled, looking at herself in a nearby mirror. "I will show that bimbo," she snatched a notepad and pen away from another table server passing by, her attention on Hana and Yutaka.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Take a break, woman! Can't you see I am on a very important mission?"

She shooed the server away and strolled over to the blond young woman. "May I take your order?" She gritted her teeth, looking down at them. Hana glanced up, rolling her eyes as she replied, "About time you came. What lousy service. Yes, I would like to have a slice of cheesecake." She looked over at Yutaka and he added in, "And a slice of chocolate cake. Now hurry, chop chop." He used his hand to motion Cho away before she could write down their orders. "How rude," she mumbled. Watching the same server from earlier carrying a large tray of ice cream, Cho smiled to herself. "Excuse me, woman! Take another break!" She abducted the ice cream from the server and hurried on over back to Hana and Yutaka, a very psychotic look on her face. "One order of . . . ice cream, ma'am?"

"Ice cream?"

"We didn't order any ice cream, take it back and get it right you idiot!"

Cho's creepy smile grew even wider as she lowered the tray. "No worries, this one is on the house," she laughed before turning the tray over on Hana's head. "Would you like almonds with that ice ream, bitch?!" Her laughter grew louder. "Y . . . You airhead!" Hana jumped up and grabbed Cho by the shoulders, shaking her furiously. "Victory is so cold, so sweet!" She giggled, not being phased by the shaking. "What was that for?" Hana roared. "You know exactly what that was for! You're playing my Kurama-San, and I do not appreciate it! I'll murder you . . . You blond bitch!" Cho screamed. Feeling two large hands grasp her shoulders, she whirled around meeting the face of a built security guard. "Oh boy," was the last thing she could say before they threw her out onto the sidewalk. "That bites!" She undid her transformation and stood up, dusting herself off. "I have to go tell Kurama-San! He has to know about that triflin' whore!" She ran back to the Minamino household, going back up to his window.

**xxx**

_Bang, bang, bang!_

Kurama jumped and stared at the window questioningly. "What on earth?" He opened the window and watched as Cho fell in, her face sweating profusely. "A blond bitch . . . Hana . . . ice cream head . . . Cheatin'!" She breathed insanely, her eyes bulging. Kurama raised an eyebrow and whispered, "Calm down, Cho. Tell me in a way that I can understand . . . What happened?" He helped her out of the floor and let her calm down for a minute. "Hana is just playing you, Kurama! I went to a coffee shop and she has another boyfriend named Yutaka! She is just messin' with you, Kurama-San! Believe me!"

"What . . . ?"

"Yeah, she's playing you for a fool."

"Cho, that is ridiculous. Hana went for violin lessons, and I trust her."

"So, you're telling me you believe that bimbo?" Her voice was overflowing with disappointment. "Kurama-San, I'm telling you the truth here. That stupid girl is just messing with you, she doesn't care about you. She's toying with your mind and emotions. She does not love you. She does not love you!" She felt her hands shaking as she watched Kurama's reaction of confusion melt into anger. "Cho, you have no idea what you are talking about. Hana loves me, and I love her. I cannot believe you would tell me such garbage. You should be ashamed. Absolutely ashamed." His voice was voice was soft, but stern. His emerald eyes began to glisten with tears. "K . . . Kurama-San. Why would I lie to you? Why **SHOULD** I lie to you? I'm telling you the truth, that blond bitch isn't right!" Her tone was shrill and quivering in agony. "That girl has you brainwashed. You're going to believe a lie? I thought you were smarter than that."

"Cho . . ."

"Yes?"

"Please . . . Leave now."

He pointed to the window and walked back over to his bed, lying down on his back. She looked over her shoulder and saw him staring blankly at the ceiling, not even acknowledging that she was even there anymore. "Be that way," she huffed, jumping from the window. "Stupid Kurama. Believing those lies . . . Baka!"

_I will get through to you before Christmas. Even if I have to shove Santa Claus in your sock drawer!_

**xxx**

A sucky chapter. X.x Cho is so insane . . . Yay.


End file.
